goofyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie is an animated Disney film released 7 April 1995. It is a spinoff of Goof Troop and was followed by An Extremely Goofy Movie. Summary On the last day of school before summer vacation, Max and his best friends PJ and Bobby hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs, costumed as the pop singer Powerline. The performance makes Max a school celebrity and impresses his love interest, Roxanne, but he, PJ, and Bobby are sent to Mazur's office. While waiting, Roxanne agrees to go with Max to a party where Powerline's concert will be viewed live on television. However, Mazur telephones Goofy and exaggerates Max's actions, forewarning him that Max may face punishment. Oblivious to Max's plans with Roxanne, Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny, Idaho, following a cross-country map route he and his own father took years ago. Before they leave town, Max stops by Roxanne's house to call off their date, but when the heartbroken Roxanne mentions going with someone else, Max panics and instead fabricates a story about his father knowing Powerline, telling her he will be on stage at the concert. Despite his son's objections, Goofy plans his own trip. Max hurts his father's feelings after Goofy inadvertently humiliates Max at an opossum-based theme park. Later, Pete and PJ happen to meet up with them while camping by a lake. While PJ informs Max of how all their peers back home anticipate seeing him onstage at the Powerline concert, Pete advises Goofy to keep Max under control. Goofy takes his son fishing and shows him the Perfect Cast fishing technique, accidentally luring Bigfoot to their camp. Pete and PJ flee, leaving Goofy and Max to spend the night with Bigfoot. While Goofy sleeps, Max alters the map's route to Los Angeles, where the concert is taking place. The next morning, Goofy makes Max the navigator of the trip. The two go to several locations that satisfy both of them. Eventually, they stop at a motel where they meet Pete and P.J. again. When Pete overhears a conversation between the boys, he tells Goofy that Max has tricked him into traveling to Los Angeles. The next day, Goofy and Max come to a junction, one road leading to Idaho, the other to California. Max chooses the route to California, making Goofy stop the car at the Grand Canyon and storm off in anger. With the brake loose, the car drives off on its own; Goofy and Max chase after it and end up in a river. After a heated argument, Goofy solemnly declares that no matter how old Max gets he will always be his son, and the two finally reconcile. After learning of Max's promise to Roxanne, Goofy decides to take him to the concert in Los Angeles. The two nearly plummet to their deaths down a waterfall, but Max saves Goofy using the Perfect Cast technique. Goofy and Max arrive at the concert, and while attempting to sneak backstage, they end up onstage and dance with Powerline, watched by Pete, PJ and Roxanne on separate televisions. Goofy and Max later return to Roxanne's house in their damaged car. Max tells the truth to Roxanne, though she accepts it and admits she always had feelings for him, ever since the first time she heard him laugh, "Ah-hyuck!" Goofy's car suddenly explodes, ejecting Goofy in the process, who then falls through the porch roof of Roxanne's house, and Max introduces him to Roxanne. Trivia * A novelization was published by Scholastic in 1996. * A line of Burger King Kids Meal toys was produced in the US, while the UK got a line of McDonald's Happy Meal toys. Songs The soundtrack album for A Goofy Movie was released by Walt Disney Records 18 March 1995. # "I 2 I" (Tevin Campbell and Rosie Gaines) 4:37 # "After Today" (Aaron Lohr and Chorus) 2:21 # "Stand Out" (Tevin Campbell) 3:00 # "On the Open Road" (Bill Farmer, Aaron Lohr, and Chorus) 3:01 # "Lester's Possum Park" (Kevin Quinn and Chorus) 1:25 # "Nobody Else But You" (Bill Farmer and Aaron Lohr) 2:35 # "Opening Fanfare / Max's Dream / Transformation" 1:25 # "Deep Sludge" 2:35 # "Bigfoot" 1:50 # "Hi Dad Soup" 2:04 # "Runaway Car" 2:14 # "Junction" 1:32 # "The Waterfall! / The Truth" Cast * Jason Marsden as Max ** Aaron Lohr as Max's singing voice * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Kellie Martin as Roxanne * Jim Cummings as Pete * Rob Paulsen as PJ * Pauly Shore as Bobby * Jenna von Oÿ as Stacey * Julie Brown as Lisa * Joey Lawrence as Chad * Tevin Campbell as the singing voice of Powerline * Wallace Shawn as Principal Mazur * Frank Welker as Bigfoot * Kevin Lima as Lester the Possum * Florence Stanley as a Waitress * Jo Anne Worley as Miss Maples * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Pat Buttram as the Possum Park Emcee * Robyn Richards as Lester's Grinning Girl * Herschel Sparber as a Security guard * Brittney Alyse Smith as the Photo Studio Girl * Corey Burton as Wendell * Pat Carroll as a restaurant waiter Category:Movies Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Goofy-ness